deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Ancient User Tourney, Round 3: Gaius Leopold (Skully) v Jacob Bauer (BG)
Thanks to El Aladmin for the impeccable title card. Gaius "The Salt Eagle" Leopold: The MOTHERFUCKIN' PIRATE MERC KING versus Jacob Bauer: A Landsknecht known as Spada il Fuoco Gaius "The Salt Eagle" Leopold (Skully) Bio Born as the bastard son of a King Marcus Leopold and one of his servants, ruler of the Kingdom Of Illiyac, Gaius inherited the surname of all bastards in these lands, that name being Salts. As a child, Gaius was left to his own devices around the castle and often spent his days trying to earn his father's graces by studying, training in combat and understanding the functions of court. This continued until he was 10 years old, where the young Gaius would give up upon the dreams of being legitimized. Upon giving up, Gaius took to combat training, spending his time at the docks and adventuring with the garrisons of the city. As he grew older, Gaius would often take his anger on others in drunken bar fights, training and generally having alot of anger. He'd also spend days with his half-brother, Magnus, as both trained alongside each other and confided their personal motivations. Gaius and Magnus would often take these sparring sessions as methods to improve the others skill in combat. It is also during this time that Gaius expressed genuine interest with mercenary work and exploring the world, which Magnus often encouraged in hopes that Gaius would find some kind of joy in a land beyond his. And at the age of 16, Gaius would indulge upon these fantasies and signed up with a band mercenaries loyal to his father and the crown as they set sail to serve him in attacking his foes and obtaining wealth and glory for the kingdom. And so for the next few years, Gaius would work as mercenary, garnering a reputation and gathering enough coin to obtain his own ship and crew at the age of 25. He would continue to serve his kingdom as a mercenary, but also worked on the side as him as his crew attacked and raided the coastal towns of the kingdom's enemies. This is where he'd gain his title of "The Salt Eagle" for the banner he flew containing the old emblem of his Kingdom, with the eagle perched upon the salt rock. During one of these raids against garrisons of a rival kingdom, Gaius slew their champion, but losing his eye in the process due to his own arrogance, an event that would humble him greatly. Still, as the years passed, his reputation, wealth and experience allowed him to amass a large fleet. One that would rival that of a small kingdom as he began dabbling in trade. His ultimate test would come as the Kingdom Of Illiyac was invaded, rival kingdoms growing tired of the privateers and mercenaries sent to attack their lands, their coasts and soldiers. Gaius set his sails once more and with his fleet seeked to destroy the menace that threatened his homeland. He would prove instrumental as he organized the naval fleets of his kingdom, organized ground forces and fought alongside Magnus, now King, in attempt to drive back the invaders. The final blow would come in a massive naval battle as his fleet of pirates, mercenaries and vikings boarded dozens of ships and captured and destroyed in name of his homeland. And upon securing the security of his homeland, Gaius would kneel before his brother and for his service, loyalty and dedication to his lands was legitimized as Gaius "The Salt Eagle" Leopold. Initial Weaponset (Special) Salt- Gaius' personal weapon that never leaves his side, Salt, is a sword of his own making and design and forged during his career. Salt is a bastard sword, making it roughly 48 inches long, the material being something similar to Damascus Steel as in was made centuries ago in real life as high quality method of making swords, and with a weight of 8 pounds. Can be held with one hand, but preferred with two hands. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = War Axe & Viking Shield- The axe is shortened and with weight reduced in order to be held with one hand to work in conjunction with his shield, while having a small spike on the other side, think 13th century German war axe, but without holes in the axe head. The shield is the typical Viking shield with a spiked steel boss in the center for use as a defensive and offensive tool. The combination is roughly 16 pounds, |-| Mid Range = Halberd- The entirely of the spear is roughly six feet tall with its blade at the top of the weapon. The weapon is a classic using the spike, axe head and spear head for a variety of tasks that the weapon is required for. Weighs around around 7lbs and the axe head is made of steel |-| Long Range = Composite Bow- Think your typical Mongol Composite Bow with the weapon weighing roughly 2.5 pounds. Carrying around 20 arrows in his quiver, consisting of broad head arrows made with steel material arrow heads. The arrows heads also have small 'claws' to them making the ripping out process all the more painful. |-| Armor = Steel Armor (Chest Piece & Gauntlets & Boots)- If you want a basic idea of appearance the Steel Plate Armor in Skyrim should give you a good idea. As mentioned the armor is steel plates meant to offer strong protection from attacks, preferring to only wear the chest piece and gauntlets and boots to avoid having too much weight. Wears a black gambeson underneath the armor for a bit of added protection. The combination is roughly 45 pounds combined. Jacob Bauer (BG) Bio Born as the only child of a Tyrolean knight and his mistress from the Rhineland in the 1480s, Bauer was a person who grew up during a time of nobility supplemented by the passions of war. Not much is known of his early childhood but all we know of his military experience started when he joined his father as a squire during the HRE Invasion of Italy in 1496 and the Swabian War of 1499 (where his father was killed). After the Swabian War, Bauer trained under Georg von Frundsberg and saw combat with him and the landsknecht regime overall during the subsequent War of the League of Cambrai - where he got his facial burn scar owing to a gunpowder mine explosion in the ill-fated Siege of Padua as well as the honorific nickname "Spada il Fuoco" (Sword of Fire) for his illustrious strength and prowess with his zweihander. After his skirmishes in Italy and a break back in his Rhenish estates building up his intellect, martial prowess and Christian spirituality, he fought in most of the conflicts that the Holy Roman Empire were tangled up in - especially in Eastern Europe where his "Spada il Fuoco" nickname was used as patriotic propaganda for the Hasburgs (even during the battles that the Ottomans won). The only defining characteristics of Bauer that have been persistent throughout his whole career is his dedication to the art of war which he sees as a continuation of his father's martial legacy; and his sometimes uncontrollable urge for cash - especially considering that when the Polish were unable to pay him back for his services, he subsequently began looting dead French soldiers and abandoned Italian abodes during the 1521-1526 conflict as compensation (racking up a total of $1.25million before remanding it to the Emperor personally and atoning for his sins in jail for several weeks). Inital Weaponset (Mid Range) Zweihander. Standard sword of the Landsknecht Doppelsodners and a weapon that Bauer has had extensive training with to the point that it is one of his favourite weapons to use in combat. Weighs 6lb and is 5.5ft long. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = War hammer. Standard medieval war hammer with a clawed spike opposite the hammer head. About 2ft long. Light enough to be carried around with one hand but heavy enough to still pack one heck of a punch. |-| Long Range = Recurve Crossbow. Although Bauer had the option of using the steel arbalest as a ranged weapon when he entered into the Landsknecht, he opted instead to use the crossbow for its lighter weight. Bauer later had the weapon fashioned so it has a recurved head for a greater draw length and thus more power when it fired its round. The crossbow bolts fired by this weapon are your typical steel bolts. |-| Special = Katzbalger. Although it is the signature blade of the Landsknecht, Bauer likes to use this sword as a last resort. It weighs about 0.8kg and is 70cm long. |-| Armor = Steel-made munition half-armour as worn by the Landsknecht of the 16th century that covered his chest and the upper portions of his arms and legs. Notes Battle Notes *Arena is a 20m diameter circle, grassy soil footing, no cover *All warriors will start out with their Initial Weaponset equipped, along with their armor. **Their other weapons are placed sheathed/unloaded/unset/etc. next to their point of entry into the arena. *The match is to the death. *Brackets and other tourney information may be found here. **Note that vote scores are doubled, since Challnonge doesn't accept half-points. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *The users whose characters are fighting may not vote for or against themselves, but may defend their warriors by giving rebuttals and counter-rebuttals *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. *Voting ends at some point on 6/6/2016 Battle Jacob Bauer walked through a hallway with his zweihänder slung over his shoulder and came to a halt as he neared an intersection. He watched as a short, lean man dragged a corpse across, using the katars embedded in its chest as handholds. After the bizarre pair passed out of sight, he followed the blood trail in the opposite direction and stepped through a doorway, which promptly vanished. He saw his katzbalger and warhammer lying on the grass to either side of him, and his crossbow leaning against the back wall. Gaius Leopold stepped into the other side of the arena, Salt sheathed at his waist. He breathed a sigh as his greaves sank into the grassy soil; fighting on even ground was always easier than on the tumultuous deck of a boat. He glanced next to him with his right eye, noticing his halberd, war axe, and shield lying in the grass next to him. A glance behind him showed him his bow. He flipped his shield over with his foot, bringing it handle-side up, as a voice rang out across the arena. “Ladies and Gentlemen, our third match is Gauis Leopold, the…” the voice broke off, and both contestants to glanced up at the red-robed figure above them. Its green mask turned in a glare at another red-robed figure, this one wearing a blue mask. “Motherfuckin’ Pirate Merc King,” the voice continued, dripping with sarcasm and scorn, “sponsored by Skully, against Jacob Bauer, a Landsknecht. Ready…” the figure said, which prompted Gaius to draw Salt and Bauer to take a combat stance with his zweihänder. “Fight!” Bauer and Gaius advanced, circling each other as they slowly closed the distance. The three eyes flickered as they studied their opponent’s guard, both trying to find an advantage. Bauer noticed his first; Gaius studiously kept his right eye facing his opponent, due to his missing left eye. He was also careful to keep his sword in view, which had the effect of leaving the left side of his body open. Bauer seized the advantage, slipping quickly to the right and swinging his zweihänder in an arc towards Gaius’ eyepatch. Gaius moved Salt to the side quickly, beating back the blade as he turned and stepped in towards Bauer. The elderly mercenary jumped back in surprise and pivoted his sword into a parry, barely stopping Gaius’ return blow before it sliced through his scar. He used the blade lock as a pivot point, sliding around Gaius’ strike and put on a burst of speed as he brought his sword into another strike, this one aimed at the neck. Gaius bent back at the waist, and the zweihänder swept above him as he let go of Salt with his right hand. He lashed out in a side sweep as he regained his balance, a clumsy swing meant to create distance rather than do damage. The pair took their guards again; the exchange lasted but a few moments, but each man now had the measure of the other. Bauer groaned inwardly; his foe was skilled. He realized that technique wouldn’t break through his foe’s guard, which left him with only one option. He let out a bellow and charged, bringing his zweihänder in a vicious overhead chop. Gaius parried, but Bauer rode the momentum into another swing. He rained swing after swing after thrust on the pirate, driving him back until he finally landed a glancing blow on his foe’s gauntlets. Gaius loosened his grip slightly from the blow, which left him open for a sideswipe from Bauer to knock Salt out of his hands. Bauer smiled maliciously as he brought his zweihänder for an overhead chop at his foe’s unprotected head. Gaius sidestepped the blow, as he did so he turned and punched the zweihänder with his right gauntlet and brought his left into a haymaker which smashed Bauer in the jaw. While the mercenary reeled from the blow, Gaius quickly retreated and grabbed his axe and shield. Bauer spat out blood and several tooth fragments and turned his eyes back to his foe. He saw Gaius charging in with his axe held in a low sweep. He blocked the blow, but Gaius simply bashed him in the face with the rim of his shield. Bauer moved more carefully, careful to keep his distance from the younger fighter. He struck his foe’s shield several times, and dented the wood without quite breaking it. Gaius swung again with his axe, and Bauer retreated slightly to avoid it. He was caught by surprise, however, when Gaius stepped back forward and brought his axe in a backswing, spike aimed square at his chest. The blow punctured the chestplate and broke the skin, but failed to do any actual damage. As payback for the previous strikes, Bauer slammed his zweihänder’s guard into Gaius’ face. Gaius let go of the axe, and Bauer brought his sword into a series of several overhand chops. On the eighth stroke he broke through Gaius’ shield and struck the gauntlet. The metal dented and broke, slicing into Gaius’ forearm. Gaius grimaced, in great pain, and kicked upwards with his foot. The greaves slammed into Bauer’s unprotected groin, and the old mercenary gasped and staggered back as Gaius tossed his broken shield aside and ran to where Salt lay. Gaius scooped up Salt as Bauer recovered and planted his zweihänder in the earth. He grabbed the axe embedded in his armor and pried it free. He then hurled it overhand at Gaius, who ducked the blow and charged as Bauer brought his sword out and used it to fling a clod of dirt and grass at his foe. Gaius swerved around the clod and the clod who threw it and brought Salt into a thrust, and sliced deep into the inner thigh of his foe. He twisted the blade and brought it into the other thigh and withdrew a few steps, watching as his opponent bled out. Bauer rapidly lost his strength, and collapsed to the ground within seconds. Gaius turned the man over and gently rested Bauer’s head on the shield he had broken. As the mercenary gasped out thanks for his kindness, Gaius brought Salt down in one swift motion, shearing through Bauer’s neck and sliced a furrow into his makeshift chopping block. Bruised and bloody, Gaius cradled his injured arm as he walked back out through the now-open doorway. Weapon Stats Category:Blog posts